Motel Room
by Eliza S
Summary: ·Lit· AU. 25 year old Rory Gilmore leaves a birthday party with a strange man.


• Compliments

She bites her bottom lip, trying to suppress unsuccessfully the moan forming in her back throat. Her hands cling to his back, slightly hurting his olive skin and she can hear him softly complaining. Her stomach collides with his, once, twice. With every thrust. A little deeper, a little faster. Lust blowing both of their minds, rising with every second, and she finally let go the last bit of self-consciousness, her body moves along with this, with his motions, with this very moment.

Everything's spinning, the moans increase, desperate, wanting, faster, stronger. She holds on tight and brings her legs higher even if that seems impossible, wrapped them around his waist and her back arches instinctually. He groans and kisses the spot behind her ear, she chuckles and can't help to remember the last guy who did that. He holds her by the side trying to push further deeper inside, then by the thighs squeezing carefully her smooth skin against his hands. He groans loudly, he can't help himself. They've reach a point when there's no turning back and he can feel his blood burning inside his veins, lungs claiming for fresh air. He kisses her hardly and she bites his lip, groan. He pushes and deepens, his chest bursting.

A shiver goes down her spine and she moans loudly, he pushes one more time. She thinks her heart's ready to explode when the waves of orgasm start to fade and he rolls over. Silent and quiet they remain trying to catch their breaths.

Naked and exposed, she bites her nails thinking about this, a soft sight escapes her mouth and she closes her eyes to rest for a while. He turns back and lies flat on his back looking at the ceiling. Mirror, that's a shocker. He looks at her for a second and then stares back to the ceiling, he didn't imagine the night would end up like this.

She sits up and glances back at him, he's moving as well. She reaches for her panties that lay on the floor and puts them on.

"Here" he says quietly, as he tosses to the bed her pink tank top "Thanks" she takes it and struggles with while he puts his black boxers on and sits on the bed. He stares at her back while she covers her exposed upper body, he notices her freckles. Thousand of them invading the soft skin of her back and shoulders. She looks at him and he looks straight forward, caught staring it's not good.

"Have you seen my purse?" He looks around and reaches for a black and white leader purse and hands it to her, she quickly searches and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She offers him one and he turns down the tempting offer. She lights up the cigarette and takes a long drag

"What was your last name again?"

"My last name?" She looks at him with humour and a mocking tone

"Yeah" he answers simply

"You know what I think? …I think you don't remember my name" she accommodates herself against the headboard and looks at him

"No, why would you think that?"

"Ask for the last name is a polite or fancy way to ask for your first name" she says like it's the most common thing in the world.

"Ask for the last name?"

"Sure, or like when you ask somebody's phone number and hand a peace of paper for them to write the name down"

"No, no way" He looks straight forward, how can she even consider that he forgot her name?

She takes a long drag and defiantly asks him "So what's my name?"

He looks at her and smirks, covers his face with one hand "Ok, I give up"

"We just fucked and you don't know who I am?"

"No, I know who you are I just don't remember your name" He says with a big puppy face that doesn't completely suits him.

"Same thing"

"No, it's not the same thing"

"Well then…guess" she accommodates a pillow behind her, trying to get more comfortable

"O-kay? …Tiffany? Julie?"

"Julie? No...Julies are like…" she pauses and takes a long drag "Have you notice that names are like finger prints? I have a friend; Ophelia…she's spiritual and sophisticated, another; Beatrix…classic like those names for strong women"

"Guess what's the name of my father's secretary" He blurs out, a little nervous.

"How I'm going to guess that?"

"Just try"

"I'll never guess" She says laughing at his request

"Lady Di…just like that"

"No way" She puts her cigarette on the ashtray and looks at him when he speaks again

"Yeah and guess how his son's called"

"Tell me"

"Guess"

"C'mon…tell me"

"Arnold Silvestre"

"What?" She looks at him laughing. "Arnold Silvestre…and he's really skinny, it's kinda funny" He smirks and now she can tell that he's nervous at least he's not the only one

"I have one of those books that tells you how is someone according to their name"

"What does it says about mine?". She turns over so she's facing him, she propped herself up on an elbow "Tom…it's says-"

"Hey, my name is not Tom" He says

"Yeah it is…you're Frank's friend, Tom"

"No, I'm his cousin. See you don't know me…and I don't know you"

"Ok, so what your name?

"My name is…" He pauses trying to build up tension and looks away like he's embarrassed

"C'mon tell me" She insists

"Miguel"

"C'mon…seriously" She doesn't know if he's joking or not

"Yeah, seriously…my name is Miguel"

Her face turns serious and asks "Miguel?". He smirks and looks down "My name is Jess. So, what's yours?"

"Rory"

"Hello Rory" He extends his hand for her

"Hi" She shakes his hand greeting him as they had just met "Oh, c'mon. You can do better than that"

"What?" She giggles. "Your handshake, c'mon"

"No, I don't want to"

"Do it, there's nothing worst than a light handshake"

She sits up preparing to press harder this time, she shakes it and he takes her by the arm and starts to tickle her all over, turning her down on the bed he ends up on top, between laughs she tries to make him stop. He pretends not to hear her and smiles at her.

"Ok! Stop please! Please!" He obeys and leaves her "That's not fair"

She turns to him and starts to tickle him as well, he laughs along with her and turns her over again, they fight for a while but she gives up first "Fine! …Let me go!"

He ends up holding her by the waist and kissing the back of her neck. It's awkward but at the same time it feels right, she looks at him over her shoulder and smiles.

He rolls over and lies flat on his back once again and she does the same, they end up staring at each other through the mirror on the ceiling. She waves and he smiles. "We should take off the bedspread"

"Why?"

"It must be dirty, who know what kind of people comes here"

"People that has affairs, or has casual encounters. People like us" she smiles and looks away. With her foot she takes off the bedspread that laid her end of the bed.

"Is this your first time on a motel?"

"I had been on motels, just not like…this"

"Oh, so you hadn't paid for a couple of hours to get laid?"

She ignores his raw comment and remembers "First time was with Logan"

"Boyfriend?" she doesn't even answer and continues her story "We got there fighting, we always did. We sat on the bed and we didn't even touch each other. We argued and argued, I ended up crying then he paid and we left"

"Why did you guys fought about?"

"He lied to me. He slept with some girl and he said that nothing had happened but when we were fighting, she calls him. He can't stop lying, it's like a disease"

"So…did you break up with him?"

"Nope" The silences invades the dimly lit room and she looks down sad and feeling stupid for putting up with all Logan's shit. He doesn't say a word, looks at her and then away.

"Pass me the remote?" She handles it to him and adds a comment about all channels being porn but he doesn't answer, he barely listens.

He flips through the channels, in some of them the moans were inexplicably faked and she looks at him "There was…a second time"

"What?" He turns off the TV and looks at her intrigued "Tell me"

"It wasn't here, it was in Florida. Spring break" He takes a cigarette out of his pack and lights it up "Huh"

"I had tried to break up with Logan…ten times, twenty times. I just couldn't, but after a big fight we broke up. For real, or that's what I thought. My best friend said that it would be fun to go out and be 'young' again so we took my car and went to Florida. When we got there, I went for a walk and on the hotel pool this guy comes up to me and asks me for a lighter. I lend him mine and he looked at me, I looked at him. Next thing I know I'm off with him to a motel near by"

"Really?" He looks surprised

"We kissed and he asked me what was wrong, he must have seen me so nervous. The thing is I told him about Logan and he laid me down and touched my hair, he told me a story until I fell asleep"

He nods and feels a little sorry for her, it seems she's or was in a fucked up relationship, and he knows a little about that, but then he thinks…it's not exactly his problem.

The Jacuzzi hidden behind a small curtain gets his attention and he stands up and walks into that separate side of the room. "Once I dated this girl that had seen all action movies in the world. Stallone, Schwarzenegger, that kinda thing. She had like an esthetic, the thing is one day she says she wants to go to the movies and we end up in something like…Legally blonde. I knew something was wrong. So the movie finishes and she tells me she's back with her ex" He pauses and starts to fill the Jacuzzi "That proves my theory about movies" She sits on the edge of the bed and smiles "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Cuz people have an esthetic when it comes to movies, you'll see. Someone that watches High fidelity and then Magnolia can be put in one group, group A. Someone that watches Taxi Driver and then Scarface. Another group, group B"

"I don't get it" He's naked on the Jacuzzi and motions for her to come closer, she obeys and taking her clothes off she joins him in the Jacuzzi. He wraps his arms around her chest protectively, trying to make her forget about Logan "If you had to do a movie, what would it be like?"

"Uh…" she pauses trying to come up with something "A men walking down the street…no, wait…I can't"

"A woman wakes up in a hotel room and finds another woman dead by her side…and-"

"I know, I know!" He accommodates her body that fits perfectly with his and kisses the side of her cheek while she tries to picture her own movie "A man just got divorced and he takes a cab after a huge fight with his wife. He goes to a friend's house and starts to remember all those things with his family"

He interrupts her with a soft voice "A boy goes to see a witch cuz he's having these repeated dreams and-" She kiss him on the mouth sweetly, he responds quickly and puts his hand on her hip but as quickly as him, she backs away a little not losing closeness completely "and…and the witch takes his hand and concentrates and-"

"And?" She's kissing his neck and he can hold it anymore, he softly takes her neck and kisses her fully on the mouth. She goes along with him, and responds. Closing her eyes she puts her hands on the back of his neck, and he takes her by her hips.

He doesn't even know how he manages to get them both on the bed but she's on top kissing him sweetly, profound, full of want. She reaches out for a condom on the night table and opens it, rolls it over slowly and positions herself on top of him. His hands travel through her body and he makes pressure on her bottom, she sits up so she's straddling him. Hands on his chest, she moves in sync with him and her breathing becomes heavier and more difficult, her back arches and she feels her body trembling. He sits up buries his face into her neck, they roll over and he's on top now bringing her thighs around his waist, he increases his trusts and he can feel the heat building up inside. His brain bursting with lust.

With every thrust, with their heavy breathing, she feels closer to him and it feels good. She feels good and it translates to a loud moan when she feels him playing with her harden nipple. Her soft hands bring him up to meet her in a passionately kiss and she holds on to him feeling the orgasm washing over her. He thrusts her once before he rolls over trying to catch his breath unsuccessfully. He looks at her that rests by his side with her hand on her chest.

They stare at the ceiling again.


End file.
